Four in the morning
by Megchen
Summary: Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.  3 Musketiere. JamesD'Artagnan. Slash.


_**Four in the morning**_  
**Title:** Four in the morning  
**Author:** Beerchen  
**Part:** 1/1 - Oneshot  
**Fandom:** 3 Musketiere  
**Pairing:** James/d'Artagnan  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Slash  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Disclaimer:** Einer für alle! Und nichts für mich…schmoll  
**Wordcount:** 2.462  
**Summary:** "Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt."  
**A/N:** Die zwei Liedtexte, die ich verwendet habe, stammen aus ‚Uninvited' von Alanis Morissette und "When you're gone" von Avril Lavigne.  
**Danke:** Vielen, vielen Dank meiner Beta mazipaan, du bist toll! -knuffel-  
**Widmung**: Das hier habe ich als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Viechle geschrieben. Das hier soll uns immer an diesen unvergesslichen Musketier-Besuch am 30. Juni 2007 erinnern. XD

Und jetzt - alle für einen...und einer für zwei? ;)

Four in the morning

"Oh, ich könnte Euch küssen!"

Wann war ihm _das_ denn herausgerutscht? So einfach und leicht, als ob er jemanden grüßen würde. Es war die Erleichterung gewesen, die in dem Moment aus ihm gesprochen hatte. Und erst jetzt dachte er darüber nach, was er da gesagt hatte.

Und vor allem zu _wem_ er es gesagt hatte.

Die erste Euphorie war verflogen, er hatte es geschafft, den aufgebrachten Wirt zumindest soweit zu beruhigen, dass dieser ihn nicht augenblicklich und ziemlich unsanft hinauskomplimentieren wollte. Gut, vielleicht hatte auch die Anwesenheit so bekannter Männer wie Athos, Porthos und Aramis dazu beigetragen.

Nachdenklich sah er ins Leere, während der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand langsam um den Rand seines Bechers kreiste, ein paar Tropfen Wein immer mehr verteilten. Schließlich schlossen sich seine Lippen um den Finger und befreiten diesen von dem Wein. Als d'Artagnan aufsah, traf ihn Athos' amüsierter Blick, ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Ältesten der drei Musketiere.

„Was?", zischte der Jüngste der Runde und bemerkte dann, dass er gerade äußerst dämlich aussehen musste, mit dem Finger in seinem Mund. Beschämt legte er seine Hand auf den Tisch und seufzte, als er das leise Lachen des Musketiers vernahm. Unauffällig gähnend betrachtete er seine drei Begleiter. Porthos und Aramis, die beide ebenfalls nicht aussahen, als ob sie sich auch nur noch eine Stunde würden wach halten können und Athos, den d'Artagnans gegenwärtiger Gemütszustand sehr zu amüsieren schien.

„Nichts. So nachdenklich gefällst du mir sehr viel besser, als wenn du mir vor lauter Übermut Wein übers Hemd schüttest. Diese Ruhe ist himmlisch! Oder bist du am Ende nur so schweigsam, weil du immer noch darüber nachdenkst, welches der Worte, die sich auf ‚Chance' reimen, du nun benutzen sollst?"

Athos zwinkerte, was d'Artagnan nur dazu brachte, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich bin müde…ich sollte mich schlafen legen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden." Sowohl Aramis, der sehr erfreut aussah, als auch Porthos schienen seinem Vorbild folgen zu wollen und machten sich daran, aufzustehen, nicht ohne von Athos ermahnt zu werden: „Dass ihr ja nicht vergesst, kurz nach vier Uhr heute Nacht vor dem Louvre zu erscheinen. Ihr wisst, dass wir einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erfüllen haben."

Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, doch der Wirt, der wohl schon sehnlichst darauf wartete, dass diese Gäste, die es Nacht für Nacht so lange in seiner Schankstube aushielten, endlich gingen, interessierte sich sowieso nicht für ihr Gesprächsthema.

D'Artagnan nickte nur, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte; trank seinen Becher Wein in einem Zug leer und stand auf. Mit einem Winken und einem müden Lächeln verabschiedete er sich von den dreien, von denen er jetzt wohl guten Gewissens behaupten konnte, dass sie, wenn sie noch nicht seine Freunde, dann doch wenigstens seine Kameraden waren.

Müde bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Schankstube, stieg die Holztreppe zu den Zimmern hinauf, die unter seinen Schritten leise knarrte. Eine für ein Wirtshaus ungewöhnliche Stille herrschte auch im Bereich der Gästezimmer vor, die nur ab und zu von einem leisen Kichern und Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde; Geräusche, die aus einem der Zimmer drangen. D'Artagnan lächelte. Wenn er nicht sicher gewusst hätte, dass Porthos das Wirtshaus wohl in diesem Moment verließ, um sich wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden in sein eigenes Bett zu legen, hätte er ihn in diesem Zimmer vermutet. Schließlich hatte ihm eine der Damen mit zweifelhaftem Ruf nicht umsonst einen sehr genauen Blick auf ihr Dekolletee geboten.

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes fror ein, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand am Ärmel zog. Im Gegensatz zur schummrigen Beleuchtung der Schankstube musste man sich in der Nähe der Zimmer mit dem Licht begnügen, das durch das einzige Fenster am Ende des Ganges fiel. Die Gäste hier oben wollten ungestört schlafen und auch der Glückliche, aus dessen Zimmer eindeutige Laute drangen, brauchte wohl kein Licht bei seinen Aktivitäten.

So angestrengt d'Artagnan auch in die Dunkelheit starrte, er sah nichts und wurde nun hastig zu seinem Zimmer gezogen. Als er noch dabei war, sich zu fragen, woher dieser Unbekannte wusste, in welchem der Zimmer er nächtigte, wurde es heller, da sie sich dem Fenster näherten.

Er erkannte eine kleine, zierliche, fast feminin wirkende Gestalt. Und blondes Haar, das im Nacken zusammengebunden war.

„James?!", zischte er überrascht, wobei er augenblicklich durch ein „Schscht!" unterbrochen wurde.

D'Artagnan ließ es zu, dass der kleiner Mann die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete und ihn mit hineinzog. Und die Tür schloss. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und wartete ab. „Anscheinend seid Ihr eurem Herrn doch nicht so wichtig, wenn er Euch einfach hier zurücklässt.", bemerkte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens und grinste. „Ich dachte, Ihr steht eurem Herrn rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung?"

Seine Selbstsicherheit war wieder zurückgekehrt, auch wenn ihn das schwer deutbare Lächeln auf James Gesicht verwirrte. „Wollt Ihr euch nicht setzen? Ich kann Euch leider nur einen Becher Wasser anbieten – Wein hatte ich unten schon mehr als genug."

James winkte ab, strich sich kurz übers Haar und trat dann anmutig näher, setzte sich neben den jungen Franzosen auf das Bett, achtete sehr darauf, höflich Abstand zu wahren. „Es war allein meine Entscheidung, hier zu bleiben – schließlich hat sich der Herzog hier ebenfalls ein Zimmer genommen und ich sagte ihm, dass ich hier noch etwas zu erledigen hätte. Er lachte leise, als er nur einen verwunderten Blick des anderen erntete. „Etwas sehr wichtiges. Zumindest für mich. Oder was meint Ihr, warum ich nun in Eurem Zimmer sitze und nicht in dem des Herzogs von Buckingham?"

Der Diener sah ihn mittlerweile mit einem fast schon unverschämten Grinsen an und d'Artagnan fragte sich, wo er hier hineingeraten war. Dieser Kloß, den er schon seit geraumer Zeit im Hals hatte, ließ sich einfach nicht hinunterschlucken und James Anwesenheit machte das nicht gerade besser. „Ich…habe gerne Gesellschaft, Monsieur. Es erstaunt mich nur etwas, wie schnell man hier in der Stadt neue Freunde gewinnen kann. Das ist noch etwas ungewohnt für mich…"

Es war auch ungewohnt, so viel und so offensichtliche Aufmerksamkeit von einem anderen Mann zu bekommen. Er sprach das nicht laut aus, aber James konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Ganz abgeneigt schien der junge Franzose schon unten in der Schankstube nicht gewesen zu sein. James grinste in sich hinein. D'Artagnan war jung, naiv und bereit für ein Abenteuer; dabei war ihm völlig egal, welche Art Abenteuer er erleben würde.

Seine Hände strichen nervös über die Bettdecke, als James aufstand, um die Kerze, die auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen stand, anzuzünden.

Er wusste, dass er keinerlei Chance gegen diesen blonden Engel namens Constance hatte, aber hoffen durfte man doch noch? Besonders, wenn man selbst hier war, zusammen mit diesem gutaussehenden Franzosen und dessen Angebetete unendlich weit entfernt schien. Ein fragender Blick aus d'Artagnans braunen Augen traf ihn und er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Wie konnte man diesen jungen Mann _nicht_ lieben?

D'Artagnan sah den Engländer verwirrt an, der sich gerade entschieden zu nahe zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Um noch mehr Nähe zu erzeugen, hätte er sich auf seinen Schoß setzen müssen. Doch das würde er nicht wagen – oder doch? Wer hatte denn schließlich vorhin so einladend seine Beine geöffnet?!

Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihm. Er war nicht minder schlimm als der Diener Lord Buckinghams, der ihn so offensichtlich anhimmelte und anscheinend nie um einen zweideutigen Spruch verlegen war. D'Artagnan tat nichts, um von dem anderen wegzurücken, er lehnte sich sogar noch an dessen Seite, genoss diese ganz besondere Wärme, das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, das von dieser Geste ausging. Die roten Lippen in diesem feinen, femininen Gesicht…wie sie wohl schmecken würden? Er sah Athos' warnenden, strafenden Blick förmlich vor sich, aber wie hieß es so schön?

Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.

Doch er selbst musste keinen Entschluss mehr fassen, musste sich nicht entscheiden. _Diese_ Entscheidung war schon für ihn getroffen worden; das merkte er, als James weiche Lippen sich auf seine legten.

Bevor der Engländer etwas sagen konnte, hatte d'Artagnan ihn auch schon von sich geschoben. Und war im selben Augenblick der Situation gepaart mit James herzerweichendem Hundeblick erlegen. Verdammt! Konnte er nicht ein Mal stark bleiben? Eine Herausforderung nicht annehmen? Ein einziges Mal?

Er sah die Unsicherheit in James Blick und konnte sich denken, was dieser ihn gleich fragen würde. Der junge Engländer dachte, d'Artagnan sei wieder zur Vernunft gekommen. Was sie hier taten, war moralisch verwerflich, eigentlich ganz und gar undenkbar. Eine Frau zu küssen – das erwartete man ja geradezu von ihm, aber das hier?

_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight_

D'Artagnan grinste. Doch was wäre er nur für ein Narr, sich dieses Abenteuer entgehen zu lassen? Er war viel zu neugierig auf das, was folgen würde, um jetzt aufzuhören. Mit einem Ruck zog er James wieder zu sich und presste seine Lippen von sich aus auf die des anderen. Spürte, wie dieser unter seinem ungestümen Ansturm nachgab, sich erobern ließ, wie er es die ganze Zeit schon vorgehabt hatte.

Ihre Münder trafen immer wieder stürmisch aufeinander, in der Eile von ungestümen Händen zerknitterte Kleidungsstücke landeten unbeachtet auf dem Boden des Zimmers, d'Artagnans Hemd hing über dem Bettpfosten und würde dort auch noch eine ganze Weile hängen bleiben.

Lippen, die über die Haut des anderen glitten, Zähne die sanft, manchmal auch nicht mehr allzu sanft eingesetzt wurden und sichtbare Male auf weißer Haut hinterließen. Hände, die den anderen energischer auf das Bett drückten.

James lustvolles Aufstöhnen, als der junge Franzose sich endlich nahm, was er ihm anbot und sogleich seinen neuen Besitz markierte.

Die beiden Körper, die schließlich verschwitzt nebeneinander lagen. Vorsichtig streichelte James' Hand d'Artagnans' Seite, legte sich auf seinen Bauch.

Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt.

Auch er kannte diesen Spruch, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn als so wahr empfand. Nirgendwo sonst erlebte man solche Leidenschaft, aber auch solche Grausamkeiten. Er hatte angefangen zu kämpfen und wusste doch im Grunde seines Herzens schon jetzt, dass er nur verlieren konnte. Das hier war ein Spiel, nichts weiter. Ein Spiel, an dessen Ende es zwei Gewinner und einen Verlierer geben würde – und er, James würde der Verlierer sein.

Tiefe Narben würde er davontragen, die noch monatelang, vielleicht auch jahrelang schmerzen würden, aber all das war es ihm wert. Er hätte sein Leben für diesen verträumten Blick gegeben, mit dem d'Artagnan ihn gerade ansah, für das schelmische Grinsen, das auf dem Gesicht des Franzosen erschien. Für ihn war alles ein Spaß, ein einziges, großes Abenteuer. James seufzte, als d'Artagnan plötzlich aufstand, sich eine Strähne seines dunkelbraunen Haares hinters Ohr strich und sich dann daran machte, in dem Gewirr auf dem Boden und im Bett seine Kleidung zu suchen.

„Was ist denn los?" Verwirrung schwang in James' Stimme mit, bis er plötzlich erschrak. „Wie viel Uhr ist es??"

D'Artagnan, der es inzwischen schon geschafft hatte, zumindest seinen Unterkörper wieder züchtig zu bedecken, aber dessen Hemd noch offen stand, beobachtete halb erstaunt, halb amüsiert, wie der Diener des Herzogs von Buckingham sich fast noch schneller als er wieder anzog und ihn dann noch einmal anherrschte: „Wie spät ist es?! Sag schon! Es ist dringend! Ich muss kurz nach vier vor dem Louvre sein!"

Lächelnd schüttelte d'Artagnan den Kopf. Natürlich! Wenn er selbst zur Stelle sein sollte, musste das für James genauso gelten…schließlich galt es, den Herzog, seinen Herrn, vor etwaigen Gefahren zu beschützen, wenn er wieder unversehrt auf seiner Insel landen wollte.

Beruhigend legte er James eine Hand auf die Schulter. Vorhin hatte er noch den Nachtwächter gehört, der lauthals verkündet hatte, dass die Hälfte der vierten Stunde um sei. „Keine Sorge…wir haben noch genug Zeit, um zum Louvre zu kommen. Ich werde auch dort erwartet."

Einige Minuten später schlichen sie durch das in Dunkelheit getauchte Wirtshaus. Es war kurz vor vier am Morgen und d'Artagnan hatte sich noch nie so frei und unbeschwert gefühlt.

„Ich weiß leider auch nicht, wo man hier Schuhe kaufen kann…", beantwortete er James' Frage, als sie wenig später vor dem Louvre standen. Dann bemerkte d'Artagnan Rocheforts Anwesenheit und alles ging sehr schnell.

Er wusste nicht, warum er das Gefühl hatte, James schützen zu müssen, aber er traute Rocheforts Männern so gut wie alles zu und er wollte nicht, dass der Engländer verletzt wurde. Normalerweise hätte er über das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, nachgedacht. War er zu weit gegangen? Hatte er eine Grenze überschritten? War die Liebe am Ende doch kein Spiel, sondern bitterer Ernst?

Doch er kam nicht dazu, da der Herzog in diesem Moment um die Ecke bog und auch Athos, Porthos und Aramis am verabredeten Treffpunkt ankamen.

Rasch zog er James hinter sich, spürte dessen Finger ich in seinen Schultern festkrallten. Während d'Artagnan noch gespannt den Kampfbeobachtete, der entbrannt war, als auch noch Milady de Winter in das Geschehen eingriff, spürte er James' Hände, die in einer zärtlichen Geste über seinen Rücken strichen. James' Unterleib, der sich an seinen Po presste. Gesten, die ihm sagen sollten, dass die lustvollen Stunden kein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen sein mussten.

Der junge Franzose grinste. Dieses Angebot erforderte eine dementsprechende Antwort. James stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als d'Artagnans Hand sich kurz oberhalb seines Pos in seinen Gehrock krallte und der junge Mann ihn mit einem energischen Ruck noch enger an ihn zog. Bevor er allerdings dazu kam, sich über diese eindeutige Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage zu freuen, rannte d'Artagnan davon, um ebenfalls in das Gefecht einzugreifen – und schubste ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch Constance in die Arme.

Ausgerechnet Constance.

Doch allein durch ihre Anwesenheit würde sie ihn nicht zwingen, die Waffen zu strecken. Nachdem die Musketiere in den Kampf eingegriffen hatten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Rochefort, seine Schergen und auch Milady einsahen, dass sie Buckingham die Diamanten zumindest_so_ nicht abjagen konnten und dieser blondgelockte Engel nutzte die Gelegenheit, um d'Artagnan dem Herzog von Buckingham vorzustellen.

„Das ist d'Artagnan…" Er konnte den Stolz, die Liebe, die sie für d'Artagnan empfand, sehr deutlich hören.

„Jaa…ein schneidiger Bursche!"

James gesellte sich auf d'Artagnans' andere Seite und lächelte ihn verliebt an. So leicht würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben! Er schaffte es sogar, unter Constances warnendem Blick nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„Nichts da! Ich habe ihn zuerst entdeckt!" Sie ergriff d'Artagnans Hand, suchte Bestätigung für ihre Behauptung.

D'Artagnan drückte sanft ihre Hand und lächelte. Sie war der sichere Hafen, in den er immer wieder zurückkehren konnte. Doch ein junger, angehender Musketier liebte das Abenteuer viel zu sehr, als dass er es einfach zurücklassen könnte…

_And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

Keiner außer James selbst nahm wahr, dass d'Artagnan ihm zuzwinkerte. Und niemand sah die Kusshand, die der junge Franzose ihm zufliegen ließ.

Im Krieg und in der Liebe war schließlich alles erlaubt.


End file.
